os law x bonney
by ficonepiiece
Summary: Bonney est journaliste, elle est envoyé en mission inconito, mais tombera amoureuse de l'une des personnes de son "entourage"


Je m'appelle jewerly Bonney et je suis journaliste...Aujourd'hui mon boss me convoque dans son bureau... J'ai un peu peur ! S'est-il enfin décidé à me donner la promotion que je réclame depuis des lustres, ou a-t-il décidé de me virer ?Il faut dire que mon dernier reportage sur la fabrication artisanale de sabots en bois recyclé n'a pas été un franc succès... Bon, je me doutais bien que je ne gagnerais pas le prix de meilleur reporter de l'année avec ça, mais quand même...Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entre dans le bureau de mon boss. Il a plutôt l'air de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être bon signe !

Boss : Bonney, Je te nommerai reporter en chef dans un mois!

Oh yeah ! Je le savais, mon travail a porté ses fruits ! Je suis dans tous mes états ! Malheureusement, ma joie est de courte durée... Mon boss m'annonce que pour obtenir ma promotion il y a une seule et unique condition :

Boss :Mais a une seule condition... il faut que tu infiltres l'université prestigieuse et super huppée de Columbia, située aux USA, pour mener une enquête exclusive sur la tendance des jeunes de l'élite new-yorkaise à enfreindre les règles de bonne conduite. Pour ça, il faut que tu t'intègre au groupe ultra hype de l'université !

Je n'y parviendrai jamais ! J'ai tout à coup tous les mauvais souvenirs de mes années passées là-bas qui ressurgissent. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas très populaire à l'époque, même pas du tout... Les chipies de Colombia passaient leur temps à se moquer de moi et de mon look ringard ! Il faut avouer, pour leur défense, que je ressemblais à un sac à patates ! Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce cauchemar... Pourtant c'est une opportunité unique. Si je refuse je passerai ma vie à écrire des articles débiles, publiés en dernière page d'un journal que personne ne lit, à part ma grand-mère, et encore c'est pour me faire plaisir !  
C'est décidé : j'accepte ! Mon enquête commence demain !

Moi : C'est d'accord j'accepte!

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour : je commence mon enquête à Colombia !  
Une copine du boulot, qui était hyper populaire à la fac, m'a prêté ses anciens habits. Avec ça je suis sûre d'être dans le coup !

Mais mon entrain est vite retombé quand j'ai voulu postuler à des sororités.  
Boa, la présidente de la célèbre association étudiante Kappa, n'a même pas voulu me laisser entrer dans leur maison car, selon elle, mon style s'apparentait plus à "la lourdeur d'un pâté en croûte qu'à l'élégance et au glamour de Kappa ..."

Quelle honte ! Pour qui elle se prend, cette pimbêche aux cheveux décolorés ? Je lui aurais bien envoyé mon thé à la figure, mais mon boss a été clair : je dois absolument entrer dans une sororité pour devenir amie avec tous les étudiants les plus branchés...  
Après avoir passé un petit coup de fil à mon patron pour lui raconter mes déboires de la matinée, il m'a donné le feu vert pour faire les boutiques :

Boss :Le journal paiera tout !

Génial ! A moi les boutiques de luxe !

J'étais tellement ébahie par la nouvelle robe que je venais d'acheter chez Chanel que j'ai percuté de plein fouet un homme tout à fait charmant. Le résultat est accablant : son café brûlant a fait une énorme tache sur sa chemise blanche... Je me confonds en excuses, et, au lieu de me reprocher tous les maux du monde, il me dit avec un grand sourire :

?:Bonjour, je suis Law. Même de cette manière, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir...

Wahou... Je suis carrément sous le charme...

Aujourd'hui je décide de tester le pouvoir de ma super nouvelle garde-robe !  
Pour l'instant, c'est pas gagné ! La seule personne qui m'ait adressé la parole depuis ce matin, c'est la présidente du club d'échecs... Niveau de hype : zéro !  
Mon enquête piétine, je suis au point mort. Tant pis, malgré cette peste de Boa qui me déteste, il faut que je tente ma chance à nouveau chez Kappa . Si je n'y parviens pas je ne pourrai jamais intégrer l'élite de Colombia, et je peux dire adieu à ma promotion... ! J'espère que, ce coup-ci, les pestes me laisseront au moins entrer dans la maison... Je vais leur montrer, moi, ce qu'il leur dit, le pâté en croûte !  
Ma robe Chanel a fait effet : malgré la réticence de cette fichue Boa, la majorité des filles a accepté que je passe les tests d'entrée. Je savais que ce serait dur, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer tout ce que j'allais endurer pour prouver mon désir d'entrer dans cette fraternité. C'est déprimant, les filles me traitent comme une moins que rien et passent leur temps à m'humilier ! Je n'en peux plus ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ma dernière épreuve. Si je réussis je serai enfin acceptée !  
Je me rends donc à mon premier cours de lettres, déguisée en petit cochon rose. Je ne dois pas parler mais seulement grouiner.

Imaginez un peu la honte quand le prof entre dans la classe et qu'il me dit bonjour... Son visage me paraît familier... Oh mon dieu, c'est Law ! L'homme que j'ai bousculé hier, en sortant de chez Chanel ! Law est mon prof de Lettres ! Je viens de grouiner à Law ! Je ne sais plus où me mettre ! C'est trop humiliant ! J'aimerais entrer dans un trou de souris...

Je ne parviens toujours pas à réaliser que Law m'a vue dans cette tenue... Décidément, il doit me prendre pour une folle ! C'est vraiment dommage car il me plaît bien, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il croit que je suis comme toutes ces filles superficielles et égocentriques qui ne comprennent pas un seul mot de son cours... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé le bon filon pour faire avancer mon enquête : j'aide Luffy à faire ses disserts.  
Luffy est le garçon le plus populaire de toute l'université : président de la fraternité la plus importante du campus et grand sportif, il a toutes les filles à ses pieds !  
Le seul hic : les cours, donc je lui ai proposé mon aide. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'on se retrouve tous les soirs pour bosser et, contre toute attente, je trouve que Luffy n'est pas aussi bête qu'on pourrait l'imaginer. Il manque juste de confiance en lui.  
De son côté il veut me rendre la pareille en m'intégrant dans son groupe de potes. J'ai passé la journée à faire la pompom girl sur le terrain de foot et, ce soir, je vais à une soirée.  
Apparemment son ami Zoro a son propre hôtel et il organise quelque chose dans sa suite privée ! Je vais enfin pouvoir avancer mon enquête.

Vêtue de ma plus belle robe, je débarque dans cet appart merveilleux... Les pestes de Kappa ont l'air surprises de me voir arriver, mais, puisque j'arrive au bras de Luffy, elles ne peuvent pas déverser leur venin. J'en profite pour les interroger sur leur ressenti, leurs rêves, et puis je les observe. Sous leurs airs de jeunes filles sages, une chose est sûre : ces filles savent faire la fête, et elles passent des bras d'un garçon à ceux d'un autre avec un naturel tout à fait déconcertant.  
Je crois que je tiens mon sujet ! Après avoir eu une overdose de musique trop "djeuns", je me décide enfin à entrer, mais Boa m'arrête à la porte.

Boa :Je vois que tu as fait des efforts. Avec les filles, on en a parlé et on a décidé que tu avais ta place chez Kappa... Tu peux emménager dès demain.

Wahou ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Sur le chemin du retour, je tombe sur Law en train de balader son chien. Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie d'aller le saluer.

Moi :Vous êtes encore debout à cette heure-ci ?  
Law : J'aime bien corriger mes copies la nuit, et, de temps en temps, Bepo, mon chien, me supplie de faire une pause pour aller le promener.

Puis nous avons parlé de littérature pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Pour finir, nous avons décidé de continuer notre conversation le lendemain.

Je suis tellement obnubilée par Law que j'en oublie complètement mon emménagement chez Kappa!  
Les pestes m'ont enfin acceptée dans leur clan. Je fais désormais partie de la jeunesse dorée et hype ! Mais, à vrai dire, tout ce qui me préoccupe, c'est ma tenue !  
Aujourd'hui, je rejoins Law. Nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous hier soir pour finir notre conversation passionnante sur la peinture et la littérature ! Il y a justement une exposition sur le sujet en ce moment !  
Je suis sur un petit nuage ! Après une bonne heure de réflexion, j'enfile mes habits et pars le rejoindre au musée Guggenheim ! Tout le long du chemin, je n'ai fait que sautiller comme une puce. En traversant Central Park je n'ai pas arrêté de bousculer des passants, tellement j'étais ailleurs...  
Law me plaît vraiment énormément, mais je ne veux pas risquer de compromettre l'enquête qui avance si bien. Il ne faut pas que je me dévoile trop ! D'un autre côté, je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de lui mentir en me faisant passer pour une étudiante écervelée ... !  
L'expo était splendide. En sortant du musée, nous avons décidé d'aller nous promener un peu dans Central Park. Une calèche s'est arrêtée à notre hauteur et nous a proposé une promenade "en amoureux". Je ne savais plus où me mettre tellement j'ai rougi en essayant de justifier le fait que nous n'étions pas ensemble !  
Après la promenade, nous avons marché des heures dans New-York tout en discutant ! Nous avons tellement de points communs Law et moi ! Notamment notre passion commune pour Shakespeare. Je pourrais l'écouter parler des heures durant ! Il me plaît tellement. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un homme avec lequel je me sens aussi bien ! Je ne vois pas passer le temps lorsque je suis en sa compagnie. Je glousse à la moindre de ses pitreries, et je rougis dès qu'il me parle !  
Pour finir notre balade, Law m'a proposé de monter en haut de l'Empire State Building. Voulant que cette journée ne se termine jamais, j'ai accepté avec plaisir.  
Les bruits de la ville animée, et toutes ses lumières, c'est tellement beau ! C'est tellement romantique !

Cette journée a vraiment été magnifique ! J'en ai presque oublié ce maudit article... Il faut dire que Law me fait complètement craquer...

L'année scolaire arrive déjà à son terme et, contrairement aux autres étudiants, je ne m'inquiète pas pour mes partiels mais pour mon article. En effet, j'ai envoyé une première ébauche hier, et ils l'ont tous adorée ! Je devrais sauter de joie, mais le fait de savoir qu'il sera publié dans une semaine m'angoisse. Tous les gens de la fac se sentiront trahis, et je ne veux surtout pas blesser Luffy ou Law...  
C'est donc des remords plein le coeur que je suis allée à la grande fête de fin d'année : le bal des finissants.  
Tout le monde était là : les pestes habituelles, l'équipe de foot et les profs... Il me semble que ce soir, pour la première fois, je me sens à ma place ici ; je suis aussi bien habillée, si ce n'est mieux, que toutes les autres, et je suis auprès de mes amis.

C'est décidé, il faut que je dise la vérité à Law ! Qui sait, il sera peut être rassuré de savoir que nous avons le même âge...  
En m'approchant de lui, je sens mon coeur battre la chamade, je crois que c'est l'homme de ma vie...  
J'ai vu notre conversation comme si j'étais une spectatrice ; je l'ai vu me dire qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui avais fait ça, qu'il pensait être la cible de mon article et que j'allais briser sa carrière, qu'il se sentait manipulé et trahi.  
Je l'ai vu partir, et moi lui courir après en lui criant à quel point j'étais désolée, des sanglots plein la voix...

En rentrant chez moi, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Plusieurs scénarios m'ont traversé l'esprit :  
Et si je prenais le premier avion pour une destination lointaine, que je n'écrivais jamais cet article et que je recommençais tout à zéro ? Humm, mouais, mais je n'ai jamais été forte en langues...  
Et si j'écrivais mon article ? Si Law ne m'a pas compris, c'est qu'il doit être un peu égoïste ? Humm, il faut que j'arrête d'agir comme une idiote...  
Et si je retournais à la fac normalement et que je disais à Law que tout ça n'était qu'une blague ? Hummm, et comment je vais vivre en étant étudiante ?  
Et si je disais à Law que c'est ma jumelle diabolique qui est journaliste, et qu'elle s'est servie de mon journal intime pour écrire cet article ? Oulala... Je suis vraiment fatiguée... J'ai pris ma décision aux alentours de 6h du matin. J'allais écrire cet article, mais je le finirais ainsi :  
_Durant cette enquête, j'ai blessé des personnes que je porte dans mon coeur ; j'espère qu'elles pourront me pardonner et qu'elles voudront apprendre à connaître la véritable moi... Je tiens plus particulièrement à m'excuser auprès de Law : mes sentiments pour vous sont réels, et je ne veux pas croire que jamais rien n'existera entre nous à cause de tout cela. Si, vous aussi, vous voulez croire que nous sommes fait pour vivre ensemble, rejoignez-moi sur le terrain de football samedi avant le match._  
_Je vous attendrai jusqu'à 16h pile..."_

Il est 15h59, plus que 60 secondes... Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Il est là !  
Je le vois arriver en courant avec un bouquet de fleurs !  
Le public, composé d'un millier de personnes, se lève et l'acclame ! Mon coeur bat la chamade, j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse !  
Quand il arrive enfin à mon niveau, il m'embrasse comme dans les films, sous l'ovation des spectateurs. Il me murmure à l'oreille qu'il m'aime, que je sois journaliste ou étudiante, que je resterai toujours la femme de sa vie.  
Cette histoire a fait le buzz. Des journalistes campent devant chez moi pour nous prendre en photo et nous poser des questions.  
Pour vivre tranquillement notre premier week-end en amoureux, nous avons décidé de partir tous les deux dans les Bahamas.  
Et ce soir, après une ballade à cheval sur la plage, en lui tenant la main, assis dans le sable en train de regarder le coucher de soleil, je peux vous dire que je suis heureuse ! 

**Fin de l'os.**


End file.
